


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Valleygirl285



Series: Blessing in Disguise Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Sam Winchester, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Third story in the Sometimes a Curse Is a Blessing in Disguise series.   Jo, Dean and little Sammy celebrate Christmas with their family.
Relationships: Castiel & Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Rufus Turner, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Series: Blessing in Disguise Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019793
Kudos: 14





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! Just some Holiday fluff :). I hope people like this addition to the series. As always feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!!

Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Author: Valleygirl

Rating: Teen

Summary: Third story in the Sometimes a Curse Is a Blessing in Disguise series. Jo, Dean and little Sammy celebrate Christmas with their family. 

Chapter 1

“Ugh Jo, is this really necessary?” Dean huffed as Jo pushed the pillow under the red coat he was currently wearing.

“Yes it’s really necessary.” Jo told her husband. 

“But he’s sound asleep. Do you really think he’s going to wake up?” Dean whined.

Jo rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you really think he’s asleep. We have a very excited four year old upstairs. He’s gonna sneak down any minute to see if Santa has come.”

“Okay…okay,” Dean agreed knowing Jo was most like right consider Sammy had eaten more sugar icing and candies tonight while making cookies to leave out than he was used to.

Jo stood back, looking at Dean and smiled. “Oh my God, you look great! He’s going to be so pumped when he sees you.” She told him as she ran her hands up and down his arms really studying, “hmmm is it wrong that I think you make a very sexy Santa?”

Dean grinned as his wife looked up at him, “so have you been a good girl this year?” He teased.

Jo laughed as wrapped he arms around her and pulled her close, well as close as the throw pillow currently stuff inside his outfit would allow. “Santa, you’re terrible.” She said with a giggle as Dean waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Hmmm maybe I keep this outfit for later, we can play Santa and the naughty elf,” he suggested as he sat down and pulled Jo down onto his lap.

“Who says the elf has to be naughty…maybe Santa has been naughty…overworking his poor elves. Maybe Mrs. Clause has to teach Santa a lesson,” Jo teased.

“Oh boy, Christmas has come early for me,” Dean exclaimed happily as he kissed Jo. 

Both were so busy enjoying their moment together that neither heard the sound of a certain little boy’s footsteps or his dog’s coming downstairs. Nor did they hear his tiny gasp when he saw his Mommy sitting on Santa’s lap kissing him.

Sammy hid behind the door and peeked into the room and watched as Mommy laughed and told Santa that she would give him his present upstairs…after Santa finished in the living room. The little boy watched as his Mommy leave and go into the kitchen as Santa got up and began laying out the gifts in front of the Christmas tree.

Sammy had to take a little step forward so that he could see Santa better but scooted back, chewing on his bottom lip when Santa stood up suddenly and looked over to where he was hiding. If he had poked his head back out again he would have seen Santa smiling and his Mommy peeking her head in from the other doorway wearing a similar smile as Santa, her phone capturing the whole moment on tape.

When the little boy looked around the doorframe again he caught a glimpse of Santa reaching down and taking one of the cookies he and Mommy made earlier to put out and smiled when he heard Santa say they were the best cookie he had all night. Of course they were, Mommy is the bestest cookie maker.

He watched as Santa reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of paper and gasped slightly when Santa said, “well that Sammy Winchester certainly was a good little boy this year. Hopefully, he’s still in bed sound asleep since only naughty boys and girls try and sneak a look at Santa.”

Sammy’s eyes widen…oh no he didn’t want to be naughty. He looked down at his best friend and said in his best whisper, “come on Baxter, we need to go back to bed.”

If Sammy had looked back into the living room he would have seen Santa watching him urging his dog back upstairs with a look of joy on his face at knowing he had just made this the most memorable Christmas for the little boy.

Jo came into the room when they heard Sammy and Baxter running back upstairs and into his room. “Well I would say that was very successful.”

“I agree,” Dean said as he reached up to take off the fake beard. 

“No leave it on, Mom texted me. She and Rufus will be here in five minutes and she said she wants to see you all dressed up.”

“Man, Rufus isn’t going to let me live this down.”

Jo smirked at her husband, “you do realize I made a video with my phone.”

“Great…let me guess you’ll be showing it to everyone.”

“Well not Sammy of course.” She told him with a grin before adding. “Besides, I promise I’ll make it worth your while later tonight…Santa.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he told her with a grin as he slapped her on her backside as she walked past him.

“Ohhh Santa.”

SPNSPNSPN

Ellen woke up to a little finger poking her shoulder, “Nana.”

“Sammy…what’s wrong Baby?”

“Is it morning yet?”

Ellen smiled, “sorry Kiddo, it’s not time yet.”

“Ellen, what’s wrong?” Rufus asked as he rolled over.

“Papa,” Sammy cried happily.

“What are you doing up Little Man?”

“Papa Santa came…I saw him!” Sammy told his Papa as he climbed up on the bed and over his Nana.

“Baby, you’re freezing, get under the covers.” Ellen said tucking the four year old between her and Rufus.

“Now what’s this about Santa?” Rufus asked.

Sammy’s eyes widened as he realized what he said, “I didn’t mean to be naughty.”

“Oh don’t you worry about that. So you saw the big man?” Rufus asked as wrapped an arm around the little boy as he cuddled closer to his Papa. 

“Really?” Sammy asked hopefully.

“Really,” he reassured him.

Sammy sighed as she snuggled closer to the older man, “Papa is it bad if I don’t like Santa?”

Ellen and Rufus shared a look over the child’s head. “Why don’t you like Santa?” Ellen asked.

The little boy chewed on his lower lip, “cuz he’s taking Mommy away.”

“What? Why do you think that Buddy?” Rufus asked as Ellen shrugged her shoulder’s equally confused.

“Cuz I saw it,” the child said.

“Saw what Baby?”

Sammy turned towards his Nana, “I saw Mommy sitting on Santa’s lap and she was kissing him like she kisses Daddy.”

“Oh,” Ellen said with a smile. “It’s okay. Mommy told me she was very silly tonight. She thought Santa was Daddy and she kissed him.”

Sammy wrinkled his nose in confusion, “Mommy tant Daddy was Santa?”

Rufus smirked as he pick up when Ellen gave him a ‘help me’ look. “You see Little Man your Mommy’s been telling your Daddy he’s getting chubby and she couldn’t tell them apart.”

Sammy looked at his Papa for several seconds before deciding that his Papa had to be right because he knew everything and graced the older man with a giant smile. “Mommy’s silly,” he said with a giggle.

“Yes she is,” Ellen agreed as she kissed Sammy on his forehead. “Now do you want to sleep here with me and Papa or do you want me to tuck you back into your bed?”

“Sleep with you and Papa,” Sammy said with a yawn as he snuggled closer to Ellen.

“Okay,” Ellen told him as she finished tucking him in. Her head turned towards the foot of the bed when she heard a soft bark and she saw Baxter was in the room and resting his head on the mattress watching his best friend. “Oh come on, you too Baxter,” she said as she patted the bed as a form of invitation.

“Maybe I should sleep in Sammy’s room…this bed is getting a bit crowded,” Rufus teased as the dog hopped up and turned around a few times before settling down at their feet with a snort of contentment.

“Oh hush and go to sleep,” Ellen said with a laugh as she knew in a few hours they would be playing with a very active child.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo laughed as she gave the scrambled eggs a stir. “Oh poor Sammy.”

Dean huffed, “poor Sammy! I’m the one who’s supposedly so chubby now my wife can’t tell me apart from Santa.”

“Well Honey you have been rocking the dad bod for a while,” Jo teased.

Dean shot his wife a dirty look and opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard Sammy calling from the other room. “Daddy come play cars with me.”

Jo cocked an eyebrow at her husband, “I believe your services are needed elsewhere.”

“Well I’m going to go play with our son. Hopefully, I’m not too fat to sit on the floor,” he grumbled as he headed towards the living room.

“I’ll call you when breakfast is ready…Santa,” Jo said to her husband’s retreating back.

Ellen and Rufus snickered when Dean gave his wife the middle finger salute as he walked out of the room. Jo laughed as she went and checked the blueberry muffins for the family’s Christmas breakfast..

SPNSPNSPN

Jo sighed as she came down the stairs and walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch next to Dean. “It took me fifteen minutes to convince Sammy getting wet while playing in the snow doesn’t count as a bath and then I had to read “Stone Soup” twice after I finally got him bathed and in his pjs.”

Dean laughed as he passed her the beer he had grabbed for her when he had heard Jo telling Sammy she wasn’t reading another story, that he didn’t need a glass of water and that if he did closed his eyes that yes Sammy would fall asleep. “He’s hyped up on all the sugar he ate today.”

“Well hopefully he crashes and sleeps in a little tomorrow morning.”

“Here’s hoping,” Dean said as he clanged long necks with his wife.

“I love watching his face though,” she murmured as she pulled out her phone and played the video of Sammy coming downstairs this morning and laughed at the way the little boys eyes widen in wonder when he came into the living room to see all the presents waiting for him.

“He deserved to be this innocent; he never had a real Christmas when we we kids.” He told her as he leaned over to watch the video too.

Jo put her phone down, “Dean you were robbed too.”

“Hey, I have Christmas memories from before the fire,” he told her gently.

Jo shook her head as she looked into her husband’s eyes. “You don’t have to do that with me. Pretend that you had a better childhood than Sam. Dean…you were three the last Christmas you spent with both your parents.”

Dean smiled as he ducked his head wondering how he got so lucky have a woman like Joanna Beth Harvelle loved him so completely. “Can’t pull the wools over your eyes can I,” he said.

“Nope,” Jo agreed as Dean wrapped his arm around our shoulder and pulled her close. “And you never have to pretend with me Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he told her as he kissed her temple. “I guess I’m enjoying watching Sam getting to experience all these little things like birthdays and holiday like a normal kid.”

“It is nice,” Jo agreed. “I never thought I could get so much joy from watching Sammy.”

Dean smiled in agreement, “I’ve been thinking of something else I would like Sam to get a chance to experience.”

“Oh what’s that?” Jo asked as she took a long pull on her beer. 

“To be a big brother,” he told her as he watched for her reaction.

Jo began to choke as she sputtered the beer she was swallowing, “what?” She gasped.

Dean quickly reached down and patted Jo’s back, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jo reassured him before looking up into her husband’s eyes. “Dean are you saying you want us to have a baby?”

Dean pulled his lower lip between his teeth as he reached down to take Jo’s hands in his. “I know we haven’t actually talked about since well you know about having a baby. Sammy getting older and I think he would like it. Plus wouldn’t it be nice to have a baby in the house again. Also you’re PI business is really taking off, might not be a bad idea for you to put in more time building it up now…strike while the iron is hot.”

Jo smiled as she shook her head, “how long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since the night we defeated Yellow Eyes,” he admitted before adding. “I know this puts a crimp into hunting for you for a longer period of time than you’re use to…”

“Dean…”

“and I know how…

“Yes…”

“important it is for you to be out there…”

“Dean I said yes.”

“…I know how you hate to be sidelined…wait did you say yes?”

Jo laughed, “I said yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes really…of course I want us to have a baby together,” she told him.

Dean laughed as he cupped her cheeks and kissed his wife, “we’re really going to do this then.”

Jo grinned as she nodded her head as she agreed. “I think we are.” 

He smirked as he kissed her again, gently lowering her back. “I think we should start the baby making right now.”

Jo laughed as she wrapped her legs around his hips, “Dean…I haven’t even stopped taking my birth control pills yet.”

“Well, we can practice then,” he told her as he began nibbling on her earlobe.

“Oh yes, because you need practice in that department,” she teased.

Dean pulled back so that he could look into her eyes and said softly, “just think…this time next year we may have a baby in the house again.”

“That sounds like the perfect Christmas present to me,” Jo murmured as she pulled Dean down for a kiss. Knowing that her and Dean about to begin the next chapter of their lives together.

The End


End file.
